1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and means for recording and displaying martial arts achievements, and more particularly to a method that employs the use of a clip that is coupled with an individual's belt and receives one or more removable achievement indicators, which are prominently displayed on the clip, that assist in the tracking and recording of the individual's achievements and class attendance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Martial arts schools have provided valuable exercise, self-defense training and discipline to countless students that range in age from young children to the elderly. Most structured martial arts programs provide their students with several different tests and various tasks that must be accomplished in order to rise through the various skill levels. Currently, colored adhesive stripes are used to indicate the student's attendance, rank or achievements within the program. The stripes are typically made from pre-cut adhesive strips, or colored tape that is torn into strips, and wrapped around a portion of the student's belt, forming a transverse stripe across the belt. Unfortunately, these stripes are not reusable and often fall off of the belt, which causes problems with tracking the student's achievements.
In one prior art attempt to resolve the issue of the student losing one or more stripes, strips of material are used, having a heat-activated adhesive on their rearward surfaces. These strips are positioned along the belt and, with heat from an iron, are adhered to the belt. While this reduces the likelihood that a student will lose one or more stripes, the heat-activated adhesive is known to fail from time to time. These types of stripes also fail to address the issue of being able to effectively reuse the stripes. Moreover, these stripes can cost as much as $1.29 a piece, which can become costly. Most martial arts schools have a large number of students enrolled in various classes. Each student will presumably earn multiple achievement stripes for every level attained while attending the martial arts school. Over time, hundreds of students, each attaining numerous achievements, could generate a sizable expense for a martial arts school.
Most successful martial arts schools also attempt to keep an accurate attendance count for their classes. Most schools issue identification cards that are presented by the students upon their arrival at class. Unfortunately, ID cards are frequently damaged, disorganized, lost or forgotten at home. Equipment used to produce the ID cards requires the investment in equipment, such as a laminating machine, that has few if any other uses at the martial arts school. Keeping track of attendance through a role call and a manual tabulation becomes a drain on valuable class time and creates records that are not easily reviewed in the future.
Accordingly, what is needed is a new method and means for displaying and tracking martial arts achievements and attendance that simplifies the tracking of achievements and attendance of martial arts students, while reducing relative long-term costs.